


Another day at Starkiller Coffee

by RedStiles



Series: Welcome To Star Killer Coffee, What can I get you? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Hux, Bad Flirting, Coffee Shop, M/M, No Smut, Starkiller coffee, Wingman Phasma, au no one asked for, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStiles/pseuds/RedStiles
Summary: Just another day at Starkiller Coffee. Hux is grumpy and awkward and really doesn't fancy the new guy. Not even a little bit.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Welcome To Star Killer Coffee, What can I get you? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Another day at Starkiller Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another random story from the Star Wars coffee shop AU no one asked for. Hopefully people like it.

Lunch time was always busy in the cafe. Students filling in needing their caffeine fix before yet another class. Hipsters who came in and sat for hours pretending to type stories on their laptops. They would come in and order that one cup of what used to be coffee but now had so many pumps of this and whipped cream in it that it became a different drink in its own right. Even more annoyingly, they usually order a cup every hour or so, meaning they could keep the table for most of the day. 

Hux hated every single one of them. He hated how they sat there typing away at large tables not moving when families came in. Or groups who needed a larger table. They just sat in the middle taking up space. One at each space. Writing the next big seller. Twats.

Hux continued to wipe the counter top as he glared at some of them, not seeing Phasma appearing beside him.

“You know this is exactly why we don’t get tips when you’re on.” she commented.

“They give no one tips.” he said nodding at a particularly irksome hipster.

“Not with that look they won’t.” She commented as she grabbed a drink and a napkin turning to the customer with a smile. “Have a good day.”

Hux rolled his eyes and continued cleaning the counter top. He was meant to have today off to work on some school work but someone had called in sick so here he was. Thankfully Phasma was also on with him, so it wasn’t all bad. Rey and Finn would be on later after their class. Oh and Kylo was starting today.

Kylo. Hux still wasn’t sure he had made the right choice in hiring the stranger with the nice ass. But he did have a good resume so it would be unfair of Hux not to hire him. Please don’t make this backfire on me, he thought fervently to whomever was listening, please. 

At that exact moment a hipster carrying a large cup of something and a laptop tried to get to a table and accidentally dropped their drink all over the floor. 

Great, Hux sighed in frustration, just great.

With little to no apology and a demand for a new drink, “One that wasn’t as hot as the first one and you know, you really should warn people that the cups are hot!” Hux turned away before he would say something scathing and grabbed the cleaning bucket. After he had mopped up the spillage he placed a sign saying ‘Caution! Wet floor’ to block off the area. Not that these people tended to pay attention to these kinds of things anyway. 

Could this day get any worse?

*********************************************************

You could hear Rey before you saw her. Her loud laugh and excited voice arrived before the small, thin girl bounced into view. 

She was usually followed by an equally excited and bouncing boy. Dark skin and a huge smile with a loud laugh to match. 

Like clockwork after their classes they made their to work, hand in hand gossiping about anything or complaining about how boring classes had been that day. Anyone would think they were a couple, but Hux knew that wasn’t the case. Not if the way Finn always sneaks glances at Poe as he worked or blushed when the older boy laughed at his jokes was anything to go by. 

Oh! And on that note, Hux had to look up the rules about employees dating.

Rey smiled brightly and waved at a few regulars before going behind the counter, dropping her bag in the staffroom and reappearing in her uniform.

“Kai is just coming. We ditched him because he was making us late.” She sorted her apron as she got closer to Hux. “Um….thanks for hiring him. He really needs the money as his parents cut him off and I knew we could use the help.”

“As long as you both can get along.” Hux said deliberately.

“He told on me!” she exclaimed, “He’s like my annoying brother. We get on great or I get to punch his arm.” She grinned and bounced away to serve a customer as Hux rolls his eyes. 

Just as he was heading back to his office - his really small office - he noticed Kylo in the staffroom fixing his uniform. 

“You look good.” Oh maker, Hux! Control your mouth. “The uniform. The uniform looks good...on….you…” he said trying to salvage the moment but knew he was failing. Taking a deep breath he settles himself, glad that Phasma wasn’t around to hear this. “If you need anything I’ll be in my office.”

Kylo nods and smiles brightly as he steps closer to Hux looking to where he was pointing at his office.

“You can fit in there?” he asked grinning.

“You’d be surprised the places I can fit.” Hux countered as he walked to the office giving one last glance at Kylo before shutting the door behind him finally allowing his legs to give out as he slipped to the floor.

What the hell Hux? What was that? Was that flirting? Did you just flirt with the new guy? Hux tried to take slow deep breaths before letting out a small, totally manly shriek at the sudden knock at the door.

“Hux it’s me. Let me in.”

It was Phasma. Standing quickly he opens the door to allow her in then slumps down in his seat.

“Soooooo flirting with the new guy.” Phasma all but purred as she grinned at him, “A huge improvement.”

“You heard that?”

“I hear everything Tidge, you know that.” Phasma makes herself comfortable on his desk ignoring all the paperwork she was sitting on. “So we are allowed to flirt with each other now?” She teases.

“No!” Hux exclaimed, “Absolutely not. That, that was a mistake. Whatever that was.” 

“It was cute. We all thought so.”

“WE?!” Hux let his head fall back and lets out a groan. They all saw his embarrassment. How can he keep working with them laughing at him.

“Hux relax. We’re all on your side. Rey said she would love to have the boss date her cousin.”

“Phas, that isn’t the point. I am in a position of authority which means I can’t use that to get dates.”

“Oh Hux, we both know you would never do that. You barely even use it when you should. You cover everyone’s shifts. You give everyone the day they request off. You could be horrible but you aren’t. Hux you are a good guy even if you don’t believe it.”

Hux looked at Phasma taking in her words. He wasn’t a good guy. He wasn’t a bad guy, but he knew he wasn’t good like Rey or Finn. Even Poe was a better man. Shaking his head he flicks through the paperwork that hadn’t yet been crushed by Phasma.

“You have to say that.” Hux said defensively, “You’re my best friend.”

Phasma let out a sigh but lets the subject go as she stood up.

“I’ll be outside making sure the new guy is doing things right. We can’t let Rey and Finn teach him their bad habits.” she said grinning at the change of subject.

“Great. So he’ll pick up all your bad habits.” he countered dryly.

“I’m feeling the love Tidge. Please don’t hide in here all day.” Phasma smiled and ruffled Hux’s hair before heading towards the door.

Hux bats at her hands and nods, letting out a sigh once Phasma left his office. Come on Hux. Control yourself. You are a strong independent ginger who doesn’t need that giant to be happy.

**********************************************

“So the uniform fits. Now all you need to do is remember to smile at the customers. Smiling is important. Major plus points with Hux.” Phasma was explaining.

Kylo smiled at the mention of Hux. He still had to figure out how that man worked. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t get a read.

“Is he always so…..awkward?” he asked, trying to choose his words wisely.

“Hux isn’t good with people. You know when you are a kid you get to socialise with other kids and adults?” she asked rhetorically, “Well Hux didn’t. It was just him, his father, step mom and then eventually their kids.” Phasma kept her voice low but making sure she didn’t give too much away. She never wanted someone to use this against her best friend. 

Kylo merely nodded before picking up a cup and waving it in front of Phasma sensing she really didn’t want to talk any more about Hux.

“So, show me how to make one of those fancy drinks and I think I have this job figured out.”

At that moment Rey decided to bounce past.

“Kai we are getting busy. Hurry up and help.”

Rolling his eyes Kylo helped deal with the afternoon rush. Phasma watched as he easily charmed each customer making the drinks they asked for perfectly. Maybe Hux was right in hiring him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any kudos or comments will be appreciated.


End file.
